Generally, a trusted execution environment or hardware security module is a device for processing and securely maintaining digital keys, securely generating keys, securely performing cryptographic processes, and/or accelerating cryptographic processes. A hardware security module, when configured to adhere to certain access permission requirements, requires strong authentication before permitting access to the secure services and operations provided by the module. Hardware security modules devices may be embodied in various forms including computer plug-in cards and network devices coupled to servers via secure networks and, in certain aspects, provide both digital and physical protection for digital key materials from unauthorized use and access.